Harthan
History of Harthan Early Life Harthan was born in the year 1025 as the son of Queen Farma of Marduin and Halmor, Duke of West-Firia. In 1034 Farma went to war with King Efir of Anglaria, High King Mirond of the Elves and Haran III Magnus of North-Wildland as the Alliance against Xanidirion and Orgad of South-Wildland. They fought on the plains of Astlân and Darkdale and the battle was won by the Alliance. But Farma, Efir and Haran III all died and Darkdale couldn't be conquered. Also Marshal Nilmor, Harthan's paternal grandfather died there. Harthan was then crowned King of Marduin, Grand Duke of Orondia and he held the chair of Lord of Istit in the Privy Council. Harthan was just nine years old at that time. Reign Harthan was appointed a regent, which had to be his closest living relative, which was his father, Halmor. In 1036 King Firnar of Anglaria threathened the people of Marduin and Orondia that if they didn't gave the power over their countries to him he would attack. The Mardrim and Orondians didn't fear him and the Privy Council made Regent Halmor lead an attack on Anglaria. But he was killed shortly after the battle commenced, the armies then retreated. Harthan then asked full control over the Kingdom and he told the Privy Council he was going to give his life and throne, so the lives of the people of his Kingdom would be safe. Firnar agreed with his terms, but he let Harthan live. Harthan was then just eleven years old. Life in Anglaria Harthan was now no longer a King nor Grand Duke, but he was still Lord of Istit, a title Firnar didn't care for. Firnar made Harthan Duke of West-Firia, a title that previously had belonged to his father. Harthan was then adopted by Aerad, son of Aeron, since he was the Lord of the House of Uldor, making him responsible for all members of the House, like Harthan. In 1043 Harthan married Aefa, Aerad's niece. In 1044 their son Hiron is born and in 1045 their daughter Halmia is born too. In 1048 their third child and second son Hargon is born. In 1049 Harthan joint the senate of Emperor Firnar, who had become a tyrant. Harthan was the only one who could easen the King's anger and ruthlessness. On the first day of the year 1050 Firnar was killed and his son Dirgon became the new Emperor. Harthan then became the Secretary of the new President, Aerad. Life under King Dirgon Dirgon, son of Firnar, was then crowned the new King. In 1051 Harthan is made General of the Anglarian army by King Dirgon. This function is one he had to use just one year later, when Horgan, King of Wildland attacked. Harthan served under Marshal Sírhor, who died during the battle, Harthan then became the army's head-commander. His brilliance as a general brought the army to victory with the loss of only 8.500 men compared to the enemy's 25.000. He was then made Marshal. The three most powerful people in Anglaria, King Dirgon, President Aerad and Marshal Harthan then came together. They made a pact of friendship and alliance. Harthan was then made Grand Duke of Marduin and the Mardrim people welcomed him back as their Lord. In 1054 Harthan was elected the new president with Aerof, son of Aerad as his Secretary. Aerad gained the title Senior-Senator. War with Vapurnius In 1060 Vapurnius, King of Anglaria attacked Marduin and Orondia. He won in Orondia, but Harthan kept him at bay in Marduin. Harthan then attacked Wildland and drove Vapurnius and his army to the Dragonmountains where he with the help of elves defeated them. Harthan killed Vapurnius himself. Oparnia was killed by High King Mirond of the Elves and Vapurnion got away, but was killed just one year later. Honoured General In 1061 Harthan was the first man to be awarded a medal for his military deeds. He was given medals for courage, intellect and strength. Harthan was loved by all people and Dirgon made him Grand Duke of Orondia. Later Political Career and Grandchildren In 1062 Harthan didn't run for President again and Aerad once again became president. In 1063 Hiron marries Madín a Mardrim of Istit. In 1064 their daughter Hina is born. In 1066 Harthan was elected President again. He created new offices for the Senate, the Consuls. The Consuls were men with power close to equal to that of the President. He also founded the ministers, which allowed senators to be given certain extra influence about certain matters, like agriculture, defence, education, history, religion and foreign affairs. He also altered the power of the Secretary, which was now the President's personal writer and announcer. Aerof and Cufan were the first Consuls. In 1068 Halmia marries Cirn son of Cufan. In 1069 Hiron's son Hagor is born. In 1070 Harthan's son Hargon married Princess Dirga daughter of King Dirgon. In 1071 the Senate proclaimed Harthan President for life. Dirgon saw this as an attack on his rule and trialed Harthan and the entire Senate. The senators showed during this trial that they didn't want to make Harthan King, nor wanted to make Dirgon abdicate. Dirgon then proclaimed all innocent and allowed Harthan to become President for life. In 1072 Halmia's son Cilfor is born. In 1073 Hostnor son of Hargon and Dirga was born. In 1075 Halmia's second son Culfor is born, and so is Hargon's daughter Hartha. In 1079 Hargon's son Harden is born. Powerstruggle From then on every decision of the king had to go through Harthan. Harthan's influence and power grew, in 1079 Aerof and Cufan visited Harthan and they offered their armies to Harthan and they said that they and the entire Senate would support any claim of him for the throne. Harthan declined and said he didn't desire that power and refused. Dirgon suspected this and made Aerof, Earl of Ufir and Cufan, Earl of Orfank. In 1080 Harthan was stripped of the position of Marshal and was degraded to General because he had to much political and military power. Hargon, Harthan's son is made Marshal instead. Death of Dirgon and Reign of Gildon In 1081 Dirgon dies ending a long period of peace and warm feelings towards Wildland. The new King, Gildon had no love for Wildland. His wife was Orgafa a princess of Wildland. He wanted to use his son an heir Glig to gain political power in Wildland as well. If that didn't work he would attack the kingdom. In 1082 Harthan meets with King Orgnor of Wildland and they discuss an alliance between both kingdoms. In 1083 Orgnor dies and all his descendants, save for Orgafa and her children are murdered. The Chiefs now had a discussion about who should succeed Orgnor as King, Crownprince Glig of Anglaria or Chancellor Haran X Northar of North-Wildland. A struggle between the grandson and adoptive son of Orgnor. The latter was chosen, Haran X was then crowned King Haran I of Wildland. Gildon then wanted to wage war on Wildland but Harthan prevented him by not giving him his support. The Consuls, who automaticly were also generals supported Harthan over Gildon. Orgafa also vowed allegiance to Harthan. In 1083 Aefa died. The Senate's Dark Hour In 1084 the important meeting between Harthan and Haran I of Wildland occured. They agreed that there should be peace and alliance between the two countries and that they would prevent war at any cost. Gildon dispised Haran and saw his friendship with Harthan as a direct threat to his authority. Hiron, Harthan's son believed this to be so too and he and a few senators including Consul Aerof, Consul Cufan and his son Cirn. Other members of this treason were Queen Orgafa and Aron and Arod, twinbrothers and sons of Aerof. The plan was to murder Gildon and Dirga in 1085 and then crown Harthan King and make him marry Orgafa. But the plan failed when Aerof suddenly died. Canthir, a friend of Gildon, then became the new Consul. The plan was now altered, they would persuade the Counsil of Lords of Marduin to proclaim Harthan King of Marduin. They would then use the Mardrim and the armies who were at their disposel to attack Gildon's armies while secretly murdering him. First they needed to poison Dirga in which they succeeded in 1086. In 1087 Hina married Arnog, son of Arod. In 1090 Naerfon, son of Aerof heard of the treason from his younger brothers and he told Harthan. Harthan, Hargon, Naerfon and Canthir then visit Gildon and tell him of the treason. Gildon didn't believe them. Harthan and Canthir then spoke to the Senate saying that Harthan didn't wish to be King and that it was treason to try to crown him so. The old Cufan then stood up and said: Between Harthan and Gildon everybody knows who is the better man. Which is of course the former. He should rule this Kingdom, which is rightfully his. Many Senators agreed and then Hiron entered the Senate with a small battalion of soldiers and said. As Efir was crowned King by the Senate so now we shall crown Harthan. Harthan kept refusing, Cufan then proclaimed: My friends is the most honourable president declines, then why not crown his son, he should be close to his equal. The Senate then became silent but then many senators gave Hiron their support. Harthan, Hargon, Canthir, Naerfon, Cirn and many other senators then fled the senate to muster armies to protect Gildon. Harthan Versus Hiron Hiron and his supporters went to Mardrim were they mustered their army. There was a great battle near the city Norgan, were Gildon's armies, supported by King Haran I of Wildland had their victory. Both Hiron and Arod were slain in battle, so was Canthir. Hagor, son of Hiron was then crowned King of Marduin. Harthan was temporarely given the title General-Strategist, giving him authority over even the Marshal. After the war Hagor sent Cufan and Orgafa to Anglaria to be trialed. Both were executed. Naerfon and Upor became the new Consuls. Assasination and Death Gildon still feared Harthan's influence in the Senate and his friendships with most noblemen. He feared Harthan might still try to become King or try to rule as President through Gildon. Therefore he had Harthan assasinated in 1091. Harthan was stabbed to death by three assasins when he went from his house to the Senate. Harthan was given a great Memorial in which he was buried. It was located in the Halls of Ufir, near the Memorial of Fírian. Harthan was succeeded as president by Naerfon. Category:Men Category:Kings of Marduin Category:President of the Anglarian Senate Category:Anglarians Category:Firgians Category:Senator of the Anglarian Senate